Stake Out
by Kaira-chan15
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten are normal teenagers nearing the end of their sleepover party. However, they're freaked out when they think someone is trying to break into the house, which leads them to have a comical stake out in the guest bedroom. Some OOC.


A/N: The idea for this story is actually based on a true story that happened to my friends and I

A/N: The idea for this story is actually based on a true story that happened to my friends and I. We were spending the night at one of my best friend's house and near the end we thought someone tried to break in so we freaked out and had a stake out in the guest bedroom lol. It was scary but also pretty funny afterwards. Anyways, most of the dialogue is stuff we really said for the most part and everything that happens in here we really did, for the most part. These are the characters and who they're supposed to be (I won't use real names):

Haruno Sakura- Me

Tenten- My best friend (just call her Shia)

Hyuuga Hinata- My other best friend (just call her Squeak)

Orochimaru- My creepy Social Studies teacher who's the butt of our jokes

Hyuuga Hiashi- Squeak's mom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stake Out

"Hey, Hinata, how come we always end up doing crazy stuff at your house?" Tenten asked as the three teens stomped up the stairs. She shivered as she remembered the nasty, poop-brown goop the three had created earlier from multiple foods found in Hinata's pantry. A vile taste seeped into her mouth as the memory of the weird concoction poured on their vanilla ice cream entered her mind.

"Because there's nothing to do at my house," Hinata replied glumly.

"Sure there is!" Sakura insisted in an attempt to reassure her friend. "Oh, hey, I'm going to change really quickly."

"Same here," Hinata mumbled, retreating into her room.

About ten or fifteen minutes later, the pink haired girl exited the bathroom, ready for bed, allowing Tenten to take her turn.

"Wait a minute," Tenten said, knocking on Hinata's door. "Hey, Hina, can I borrow some PJ pants? I forgot mine."

"Sure, but I don't think they'll fit you," she answered as she opened her door. "Let's see…how about these?" She chucked a pair of shorts that she dug out of her closet at the brown haired girl.

"I'll try them…" Tugging off her jeans, Tenten attempted to squeeze on the tiny shorts, but to no avail. "These definitely won't work. You got anything else?"

"You're too tiny, Hinata," Sakura said with a smile.

"Try these. They're some of my cousin's old pants." Hinata handed her friend light purple pants with rainbows and ponies on them. "Another cousin, not Neji," she added as Sakura was about to burst out laughing.

"Oh wow…these are hot," Tenten commented sarcastically.

"I bet you're thrilled to wear those!" Sakura said, giggling.

"You bet!" As Tenten attempted to wrestle the pants on, Hinata left for the bathroom and Sakura exited to the hall to give her brown haired friend some privacy.

The pink haired, green eyed teen hummed to herself as she picked at her gray night shirt, waiting on her two friends. She glanced down the stairs out of boredom, and the sight she saw made her heart stop.

Hinata's front door was shaking violently and the doorknob was twisting. Sakura's heart pounded wildly in her chest and a chill of fear ran up her spine. Frightened, Sakura hurriedly but quietly rapped on the bathroom door. "Hinata! Hinata!" she whispered frantically. _Oh God, please come out Hinata!_ She thought desperately, her eyes glued on the front door.

"What is it?" her blue haired friend asked curiously, finally coming out. Tenten exited Hinata's room a few seconds later, the purple pants only pulled halfway up.

"I think someone just tried to break into your house!"

Hinata and Tenten's eyes widened in fear and uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, I think so! I saw the door shake and the knob twist as if someone was trying to force their way in! Also, the screen door was opening and closing! It scared the crap out of me!" Sakura's thoughts were in a flurry as she nervously recounted what she saw. "Look, look at the front door!"

The three girls' nerves went haywire as the door shook and the knob twisted and turned. Hinata hurriedly rushed to her uncle's bedroom as the other two girls fled to the safety of Hinata's room, shutting and locking the door.

"Oh God, oh God, I'm freaked out, Sakura!" Tenten lost her nerves as she cowered in the room. "What if it's a pedophile down there? I can't pull these pants up all the way!" She plopped on the floor and once more attempted to jerk the stubborn pants on.

"I'm really scared, too!" Sakura was surprised that the whole world couldn't hear her heart thudding loudly in her chest. "I don't know what to do!"

"Open up," came the command from the other side of the door. The girls obeyed, and Hiashi entered the room half asleep with Hinata right behind him. "What's the problem, girls?" he asked tiredly. The sight that greeted him was Tenten sitting on the floor with pajama pants that were way too small for her only pulled only halfway up her legs. "…ok…this is awkward…" Blushing, Tenten quickly threw her jacket over the parts that were exposed.

"We think someone tried to break in!" Hinata answered quickly, attempting to cover up to embarrassing moment.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"I saw the door shake and the doorknob was turning, like someone was trying to force their way in!" Sakura explained, her voice laced with fear. "And the screen door kept opening and slamming shut!"

"Are you sure it wasn't just the thunder shaking the door?" Hinata's uncle asked tiredly, disbelief etched into his features.

Sakura nodded determinedly, causing him to sigh and make his way downstairs. They followed after him warily as he opened the front door and looked around.

"The screen door wasn't shut all the way. That's what you saw," he reassured them, closing and locking the door. "Now go back to sleep, you have nothing to worry about."

"But the door shaking and the doorknob twisting was real," Sakura stubbornly muttered as the door to Hiashi's room closed.

"That had me really scared," Hinata admitted as they gathered in her room. "I'm afraid to go down there."

"Well, you have to," Tenten replied. "I can't get these pants on all the way!"

"But what if the guy is still out there?" Sakura asked nervously.

"We can't let Tenten go around pant-less," Hinata said, clutching a yard stick in her hands.

"You don't look very threatening, you know that, right?" Sakura said truthfully, snickering slightly.

Hinata paused to glance down at her weapon. "I can jab someone's eyes out with it!" she decided, hoisting it in the air defensively.

"What can I use then?" Sakura scanned her friend's room for a weapon of some sort.

"Use this!" Hinata stuffed a long black skateboard in her hands.

"Yes!" The pink haired girl clutched the skateboard as if it were her lifeline. "Wait, why do you have this in your room?"

"Don't ask," the Hyuuga brushed off her question as they perched at the top of the stairs. Neither of them moved a muscle.

"You go down first! You have the skateboard!" Hinata insisted, attempting to usher her pink haired friend down the stairs.

"Ahhh no! Don't make me go down first, I'm a weenie!" Sakura whined, refusing to move.

"Go get me some pants!" Tenten ordered.

"Nooo I'm a wimp! Why don't you come down with us?" Sakura demanded.

"If you haven't noticed, my pants are hanging off my thighs!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Just go, Sakura!" Hinata urged.

"Fine!" She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down, which failed miserably. "1…2…"

"Hey, wait a minute guys, I got them on!" Tenten suddenly exclaimed. Sakura and Hinata turned around and stared in surprise and relief.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. They're really, really, tight, but I managed to get them on."

"After that big, dramatic ordeal and everything over getting you pants, you make them fit. Of course." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey, where are we sleeping? I am _not_ going down there to the couches!" Tenten stated determinedly.

"Don't worry, we have the guest bedroom," Hinata reassured her.

"You know, if there is a pedophile man down there, he's gonna have a hard time getting these pants off," Tenten stated bluntly, pulling on the waistband of the suffocating pants.

"It's probably Mr. Orochimaru down there, too," Sakura said with a shiver.

"Probably, with our dumb luck," Tenten agreed.

"I'm gonna go get my jacket," Hinata mumbled suddenly, retreating back to her room.

"I have to get a weapon, too." Tenten went after her short friend, followed by Sakura. She snatched up Hinata's door stopper. "This rock will do!"

"Um, Ten, that's not a rock, that's a boulder! It's as big as your head!"

Tenten merely stared at Sakura with no expression. "Drastic times call for drastic measures."

The three teens cautiously made their way to Hinata's guest bedroom, making sure to speed walk past the stairs.

"Hurry, lock it!" Tenten ordered once they were all inside the room. Hinata obeyed and quickly clicked the lock.

A couple of wooden shelves that were propped up against the white walls caught Sakura's eye. They looked like they were intended to be hung up eventually. But not today.

"Hey, Hinata!" Sakura called excitedly. "Let's prop one of those wooden shelves under the doorknob, like they do in the movies!"

"Like this?" the violet eyed girl asked in confusion, dragging one of the shelves over and doing as Sakura instructed.

"Yeah, you got it right!"

"I don't think it'll work, but ok…" Hinata said doubtfully, heading over to the table at the foot of the bed to set up the DVD player she brought with her.

"Why is your house so scary at night, Hinata?" Sakura whined, jumping a little as she heard a sound.

"I know, I get really freaked out when I have to stay home alone," the Hyuuga agreed. "Oh, I call the left side of the bed," she added.

"I call the right side."

Sakura looked at her two friends helplessly. "But I hate the middle! I slept in the middle last time."

"Would you rather lay on the side by the door?" At Sakura's frightened shake of her head, Tenten said, "That's what I thought."

"I'm sleeping with this skateboard," the pink haired girl insisted as she heard another noise. She clutched the "weapon" close to her chest.

"And I'm sleeping with this rock within easy reach." Tenten plopped the huge rock down on the bedside table, next to her phone, before curling up on the bed.

Sakura clambered up onto the center of the bed, placing the skateboard on her lap. "Oh gee buddy, thanks for giving me the uncomfortable pillow," she said sarcastically to Hinata, who had just started the movie, Spirited Away, and was currently pulling herself onto the bed.

"I made sure to single those out just for you."

"I feel loved." Sakura rolled her eyes as she folded her jacket and placed it over the stiff pillows. "Hey are we going to turn the lights off? I can't sleep with them on."

"The lights stay on!" Tenten hissed dangerously.

"O-ok!" Sakura squeaked, snatching up her skateboard again.

The three girls fell silent as they focused on the movie. The credits had just rolled off the screen and the actual movie began to start. However, still a little jumpy from the earlier excitement, Sakura found it difficult to concentrate. Every time she heard a suspicious noise, her guard went up and she eyed the door and the window warily.

As Chihiro clumsily flew down the stairs and crashed into the wall in the movie, Sakura chuckled nervously in an attempt to calm herself down. Glancing over, she saw no movement from her brown haired friend.

"Ten is out like a light," she commented, this time glancing over at Hinata to check her status.

"She falls asleep quickly," she agreed, apparently awake.

Not too much later, Hinata changed from her position on her back to roll onto her side, which signaled to Sakura that the lavender eyed girl was attempting to fall asleep.

_Guess I'll sleep now, too. I don't want to be the only one awake,_ Sakura thought as she awkwardly stretched out on her side, trying to be as comfortable as she could with the skateboard jabbing into her.

Not two minutes later, Sakura heard a distant sound that she didn't think was from the movie. Her head snapped up and she looked around nervously. Slowly laying her head back down, she closed her eyes, only to have them shoot open a few minutes later when she heard another sound. This cycle continued for what Sakura thought was hours.

She had a feeling that she wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sound of rustling blankets filled Haruno Sakura's ears. She cracked open her tired eyes to see that Hinata was climbing out of bed.

"Where you goin'?" she mumbled sleepily, surprised that she had managed to eventually fall asleep.

"Bathroom," Hinata answered simply, stumbling down the hallway.

Remembering the incident from last night, Sakura propped herself up on her elbows, ready to follow the girl. However, she froze when she heard a voice saying, "Come play with me! I want to go outside." She froze in fear for a moment, unsure, until she bolted out of bed and towards the bathroom door. She knew the voice was probably just her imagination, but being the wimpy fourteen years old girl she was, she let it get under her skin.

When the toilet flushed and Hinata came out, the blue haired girl took the words right out of Sakura's mouth. "Did you hear a voice, a little girl's voice?"

Sakura felt a shiver travel up her spine. "Yes! You too?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she nodded. "I heard a little girl laughing really creepily, like this!" She imitated the sweet yet dangerously creepy laugh. "What did you hear?"

"I heard a little girl's voice too, except she said 'Come play with me! I want to go outside.'", Sakura recalled.

The two exchanged looks before quickly speed walking back to the bedroom. Hinata locked the door as Sakura swiftly gathered up the wooden shelf and stuck it back in place.

"What you guys doing'?" Tenten slurred tiredly as she sat up slightly.

"We heard voices!" Hinata informed her.

Sakura decided that what Hinata said probably wasn't the best thing to say. Tenten looked at both of them like they were crazy before mumbling something incoherent and flopping back down. The two standing girls exchanged a last nervous glance before hesitantly curling back up in the bed.

However, just as Sakura was beginning to drift off to sleep, she thought she heard to door shake again. She groaned and rolled over, almost giving up on sleep.

Stupid Mr. Orochimaru or whatever pedophile was out there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ugh this really didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I thought my ending was kind of weak. Anyways, I would appreciate any commentary to let me know what you think!


End file.
